


空气人偶

by Fox Your Highness 狐仙大人 (ArrianSenecat)



Category: American McGee's Alice, Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Body Horror, Body Modification, Dark Fantasy, Doctor/Patient, Dollification, Dolls, Dom/sub, F/M, Feminization, Fingerfucking, Force-Feeding, Forced Relationship, Franz Kafka References, Hentai, Master/Pet, Mind Rape, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Puppets, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Doll, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, 人体改造, 人形玩偶, 可单独阅读的黑化短篇, 合奸, 强奸, 心理变态, 性奴, 性玩具, 精神摧残, 红烧肉, 肉便器 - Freeform, 自杀未遂, 虐身, 调教, 重口
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrianSenecat/pseuds/Fox%20Your%20Highness%20%E7%8B%90%E4%BB%99%E5%A4%A7%E4%BA%BA
Summary: 空气人偶？因为像空气一样，自作自受自愿做个自己生活的局外人。只要闭上嘴，张开腿，有吃有喝，平静安和。有奸尸的快感，却免了奸尸的麻烦。鬼畜冰山攻x充气娃娃少女。为了行万里路，车，还是要开的。
Relationships: 屋主人/充气娃娃
Kudos: 35





	1. 不存在的人

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: 我很遗憾这并不是一篇纯粹的小黄文，不过您想看的动作大概都有。
> 
> 不。不是道德包袱。当一个人渣得不配做一个人时，它只能当人渣咯。
> 
> 当然只能配渣渣咯。
> 
> 渣渣。

**前戏**

**不存在的人**

一切都好极了。

屋主人又把它拿出来使用疼爱了。亦或者说，自得其乐地使用它来疼爱自己。

因为只有在被穿插时，它才真正活着。

虽然因为没有声线叫不出声，它很满足。或者说，这是它能体会到的唯一一种感觉。

像一个容器，从五斗柜被翻出来的旧水杯或是别的什么，被重新填满了。

像穿了一百次的贴身的旧T恤，起球了懒得扔的化纤毛衫——不过谁会想和自己的毛衣做爱，呃，配种呢？——依然勉强能用；又能用到几时呢？

它笑了，因为它僵硬的脸上永远保持微笑。虽然它的嘴是一个胶皮套子，一个静默着取悦于人的，合不上的窟窿。

提拉抽插，九浅一深，机械生成复制的活塞运动。

它眨了眨眼，被晃动狠了它还可以顺着引力做这个动作。屋主人还在自顾自地抽离进入，抽离再进入。并不算是闯入，因为门一直半开半掩着，撞一撞之后就干脆一直开着。

像自动门松弛的橡胶封套，每天被无数乘客漠不关心地暴力操作，渐渐地，关不上了也不关心了。

就一直这样不好么？挺好的。

它无声承受着成年人类的重量，命运精细包装好送上的礼物。

“喜不喜欢？” 雄性动物在放射之前发出低吼，志在必得地高雅反问，一边用指甲粗鲁地抠挖着他和它连结的部分，那几片硕果仅存的，可悲的假货烂肉。脱下斯文败类的面具，屋主人一点儿也不好看。

喜欢被操，不喜欢你。

下面的窟窿又被注水了。先是粘稠的，潮湿的，后是腥臊湿热的，最后干脆握拳捅了进去，意在把混合物戳得更深些，却反而将温热粘稠的余兴翻了出来，流得到处都是。要是一匹有性格的马被这样操弄，估计也得给他踢下去。可是它肩不能挑，手不能提，随他去咯。

糟心地撇眼瞧着着一滩垃圾，半软不硬的东西干脆又捅了进来，不紧不慢地动作着，只为了动作。一点儿也不干脆利落，也没什么好射的了，只好撒了些寡淡的滥竽充数。那个不长进的甬道被这么敷衍，依然完美包裹着它的老伙计，好像早就被填充成了贴合的形状。

一次，再来一次，一千次……它背诵着玩儿，不然都荒废啦多可惜。

不能尽兴都是且只是它的问题。被低声咒骂了几句，被揪着头发骂骂咧咧地拖到浴室里，插着橡皮管和硬毛刷，从里到外刷洗干净，顺便从洗手池上面的药柜里翻找出来几只营养液。

难以下咽，不喝不可。

你妹的。

算了，他妹还算是个很好的人。

原来不是营养补充剂，而是刷子。刚刚刷过它下体的刷子。

好极了。疼倒是不疼，像玻璃碴喇着嗓子。它强忍住干呕的欲望。

“听话，张嘴。” 说是这么说着，屋主人手上不停，一手将它摁在水池边，一手去把它的双唇揪开成一个嘟着嘴的造型，将两支试剂灌了下去。为了防止它吐出来，还掐小鸡一样掐住它的脖子当做监督。他忘了么，它早就不闹了。

暂时被玩儿腻了，它又被扔回到箱子里。被熟悉而温暖的黑暗包裹了。

它所有的口都被用树脂胶具封好了，是七窍还是九窍来着？反正都是几处欲壑难填的黑洞。

重复了无数次，这是最好的安排。

生活好极了。

至少一段时间内，看起来是这样。


	2. 玩具娃娃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主人买的新款洛丽塔A字裙漂洋过海，终于寄到了。
> 
> “下午好。今天由我王医生来为你进行妇科检查。”他调频到了专业语音，中肯的语气着重强调着权威性和可信度。医生打开了胸前口袋里一本10块两本，画满桃心的俗气笔记板，“在我脱下你的衣服之前，我希望确定你安然无恙。”
> 
> 当洛丽塔遇到医患play，也许就像香草牛奶加了咖啡。

**法式深吻**

**玩具娃娃**

主人买的新款洛丽塔A字裙漂洋过海，终于寄到了。

将它躺靠在佣人房窄小的矮床上，背后枕着草莓靠垫，屋主人蹲下身给它一个纽扣一个纽扣穿戴整齐。

他假装考虑了一番，又取来女主人压箱底的CD亮蓝眼影，哗众取宠的高潮腮红和黑管桃色口红，仔细给它涂上夸张的烟熏猫眼和出界的厚唇掩饰住它苍白的肤色。

他想想还不够，就添了一层又一层亮晶晶的果冻唇膏。他玩儿得开心，双手捧住它新得到的脸，好好端详。

“嗯，现在终于像个充气娃娃的模样了。” 他将手持镜子推到了它眼前，像个炫耀新玩具的富二代小男孩，不仅要什么有什么，有的没有的还都有炫上一炫。它只是想，这种专业程度，他一定做了预习功课。

冲着它的眼睛喷了好几泵香草蛋糕香水，一股浓烈刺鼻的奶味儿。屋主人将它摇摇欲坠的荷叶边衣带扯下来，将蕾丝布料撸到了半腰，轮番按摩充斥着硅胶的两只奶子。他一边揉弄，一边夸奖道，“你的双乳看起来棒极了。”他斥资做的，当然要十倍百倍收回来。屋主人自个儿玩儿自个儿的，权当是精神享受。

他从来不给它穿乳罩，因为充气娃娃本来就是随时随地拿来玩儿的嘛。真丝内裤也撕破了好几条，真是浪费。它也觉得它不值得那些好的，反正天天里边塞着硕大的抑菌硅胶假体，不如拿块儿破布堵着了事。

最好再戏仿里番本子，拿油性笔在胯下醒目处写上：ビッチのみ (贱人专用)。いいえ~

屋主人顺时针两圈，逆时针两圈揉弄毕了，还用中间三指合并起来，全方位地由浅入深按压着弧形肉块，一本正经地说这是乳腺癌协同自查。

乳腺检查很快就变成了妇科全查。“下午好。今天由我王医生来为你进行妇科检查。”他调频到了专业语音，中肯的语气着重强调着权威性和可信度。医生打开了胸前口袋里一本10块两本，画满桃心的俗气笔记板，“在我脱下你的衣服之前，我希望确定你安然无恙。”

哈哈，安然无恙。

医生率先小心翼翼地将外裙，衬裙和里衣依次掀开，慢条斯理地整理好。今天的主菜终于在他眼前展现了出来。没必要报废另一条agent provocateur内裤，因为他特意没给它穿。

“首先我想要问一下你的医疗史，经历过家暴，非常规性行为，有烟瘾或者酗酒吗？”医生眉头轻蹙，为难地记了几笔，“不说话就是默认了哦。”

“我清楚你基本上高位截瘫了，不过经期正常么，性行为紊乱么，有好好使用避孕药么。”医生戏谑地问出妇科三联。

你不是亲自包揽着呢么？

本来他只想拿佩有浅粉色蓬蓬球的女生圆珠笔给它做个子宫颈抹片检查的，但不想这么快就结束游戏，他轻咳一声，“嘴这么硬。不好好回答问题，身体隐患是属于你的呦，”虽然并不对口，不过对味就好，“那我们简单做个盆腔检查吧。”

？！

“现在我要开始触碰你了，请谅解。”他温柔地背书，国文真是博大精深，稍微置换个字就意义不尽相同。“这毕竟是一个非常 _私人_ 的检查。”

主任医生洗干净了手指，套上轻薄的塑胶手套挑指抹捻，玩弄着微微张开的柔软阴道。一颗晶莹的水珠从中缝里沁了出来，小妹妹含着泪，害羞地往后缩了一缩，明里避开暗里迎合着触碰。

他安抚式地微笑着，从医药包里取出了一个泡泡糖粉色的亚克力窥器，它克服了以往技术中需要借助外部照明阴道，且使用不便的弱点，并且高级定制，色泽诱人。

！！！

“现在我要用这个，去插入你的阴道了。”适才消好了毒，医生技巧性地将撑子放了进去。

“现在我将用这个顶到你的宫颈了。”他一寸一寸将阴道和宫颈扩张，微微前倾，探头欣赏着，像是在端详一本终于翻开了的精装书。

这是原则上的好品味问题，他会花上一点时间，去选择一些天赋异禀的暖茎套子。听说它自杀未遂，能找到一个任他宰割，还不傻的逼，他简直觉得自己中了彩票。对他来说，它的脑子正如它微微硬起来的乳头一样，是个摆在那里，赏心悦目的玩意儿。偶尔兴致来时戳上一戳，也挺有趣的。

“现在我会抚摸你的小腹。”这个外科主任回忆着从前的专业课，用左手按住它的小腹，“现在我会指检你的阴道。”右手食指中指迫不及待地探入那个进欲拒还迎的小洞，慷慨地爱抚起来。频繁使用了这么久，它的内里依然青涩柔软，时而又情色意味十足。

拜某种高雅的审美取向所赐，它外阴护理得当，不仅光洁无毛滋润幼滑，还被定期漂白成诡谲的嫩粉色，让某些有隐性恋童倾向的家伙流连往复，爱不释手。

毫无意义可言的事，说得这么优雅。难不成久而久之，它也被体液感染了。

它只想冷笑。不过因为精心涂上的妆容笑得很甜美廉价。

“我认为你的阴道壁上侧有些微妙的小隐患，现在，”医生象征性地略微斟酌了一下，干脆将手套摘了扔到床边装载了用过的避孕套，和其他什么不道德的东西的不锈钢纸篓里，“我会亲手干翻你的阴道了，”说着医生徒手摸进了饥渴的嫩穴。

他将扩阴器撑得更开，中指伸得笔直做成重剑状，倏地捅入了肉膜深处，刺入，拔出，刺入，拔出，模拟着阴茎抽插的情节行动，权当是对接下来的行动戏剧化的预兆。

假如它是他的病人，他在二十分钟前就已经丢了执照。

还好，它是他的性奴。

“初步检查完，看起来没什么问题。” 他心满意足地断言，用拇指按住它的唇珠上下摩擦，又意犹未尽地将半湿的两指伸进了它微张的嘴里翻搅出声，“蜜桃水倒是挺足。”

说是蜜桃，不如说是某种外星软体生物扭曲异形的生殖口。假如它还能动，它总是想在里面插满他单位里二次利用的针头，把他夹死在里面完事。最好断子绝孙，它恶毒地想。

敏锐察觉到它轻微的反感，屋主人倒是也笑了，“今天不想用这个？那没问题。” 那就用其他洞来抵好了。

他抓着它的两根肥嫩的麻花辫作为把手，欺身而上，把肉棒插入它咽喉深处，丝毫不顾及地使用它做着深喉。

它突然发现，连60年代的粉白花格床单，都是特意配着它的造型肤色准备的。糖果屋格调，屋主人在这方面行事十分周全。

很早它就知道，他就是喜欢将周围的所有人都当做低幼的玩伴和玩具来指使操作。噗，幻想着一切都是一个精致华丽，通关顺遂的养成游戏。

现在他倒是如愿以偿了。它曾经千方百计为了不做他的玩具，没想到最后还是成了他的玩具。

好想当时就这么死掉。怎么就寸了这5～6％的可能性。官官相护，拜他爹地所赐，他的手伸的很长，现在由不得它了。

也是，它从没什么选择，它家那几个笑话又巴不得将个每天白花医药费的废物处理干净。不上赶着双手奉送给了他，奴颜附议着货已收出概不退换才怪。

彩礼都免了，得来全不费工夫。

有了第一次，还出了事，难度系数抬高了不止数倍。最后它想想算了，这样也好。

毕竟这是个赔钱买卖：它脖子以下全不存在。

高潮都给不了一个，怎么奸着奸着，日久生情？见鬼去吧。

它喉管里还尚有感觉，而屋主人自然而然地利用起这一点，眯起眼说着甜蜜抚慰的空话（“放松点，甜心”，“别用牙齿，就当是舔大号棒棒糖了”），下半身狠狠地攻城略地。他当然只管自己舒服，然而，它可见的不舒服还是让他更加舒服了。

他拿出两只Bimbo骚货专用的蓝粉色水钻顶部肛塞，给它一个自主选择的错觉。“眨眼一下要粉的。”

它努力瞪住眼。

“眨眼两下两个都要。”

它自暴自弃地眨了一下。

屋主人挑眉不语。

过了一会，忍不住，又一下。

“真乖。” 他摸了摸它正在工作中的头，或是应该称作口器。从白大褂的另一个兜里掏出一小罐植脂奶油，一边耸动着操着它的喉管，一边仔细地将奶油当裱花蛋糕一样喷射在了金属肛塞上。掰开它的腿，稍微在刚刚拜访过还没来得及闭上的洞口磨了磨，就径直塞了进去。

他摸了摸粉色水钻顶饰，无聊地解释他的最新发现，“宝宝，你湿了。” 还将银白的体液点抹到了它额尖。

算是点绛唇，眉心一点红了？

口舌被一条大鸡巴堵着，它给了他一个怨念的眼神。

“这可不好。要我教教你怎么做个有教养的小公主么？” 他说得开心，开始即兴发挥了。“正如坐有坐相，做爱也要做得相样。” 它的大腿根被拉得更开了，好像下一秒他手一抖，就会干脆断掉。

“不听话的孩子，理应该受到daddy的惩罚。” 屋主人攒住它的臀尖用力掰开，恶意地将另一个钻石塞子直接捅入了它屁眼里，一鼓作气推入到底。

它从来没有这么想要过植脂奶油。

粉白床单上红白斑驳，奶油，淫液，混合着血还是什么。像是野餐过后的餐巾垫，它对他乏善可陈的性幻想表示鄙视。

“叫daddy.” 他命令道，不出一会儿又给它挖了个坑。复查的时候他同事说它声道没问题，就是他这么逗它说话，估计它遭遇大是大非罢了心理性失语了。

“......”

非暴力不抵抗为它得到了一个巴掌，“叫daddy.” 他再次把话说了一遍。

片刻又是一个巴掌，两边脸对称才漂亮。

这不，指痕应和着珠光腮红面目飞霞，宝宝被嗓子里律动的茎干呛得粉面桃花，衬着花穴后穴里的粉蓝彩钻交相辉映。

在五点半的光辉里他的充气娃娃像个淫荡的小孩儿，更确切地说，或是初得雨露的雏妓。

“......” 它已经懒得给他什么反映了，何必自取其辱。

他抽得渐入佳境，又抡手七七八八给了它几个巴掌把它打蒙了，“我这么努力地每天出门工作，还不是为了宝宝能在家卧着，花着我的钱，吃着我的饭，买一堆玩具新衣服？”

它不想要他的一分钱。它继续麻木地吞吐着正在侵入嘴里的，他的东西。

“现在还好了，你还不配合？我要是没心思好好投资值班，我们家四套房子，车子，古董车子，还有你的箱子怎么办？” 他揪住它的辫子，激烈着语气恶狠狠地说，眼中却闪烁着玩味的光，“没了营养液，你觉得你还能活几天？”

它不想要营养液。随他怎么舌灿莲花吧，一个人怎么自嗨玩儿得起绝望主夫。

“啪。” 又是一个语气十足的耳光。

他应该悠着点，不怕一个不小心就把嘴里叼着的咬着了么。它怀疑他是不是悄悄嗑了什么蓝色小药片，怎么这么久了还不泻。

最后被动地吹好了，它被掐住喉咙强迫把嘴里的都“乖乖咽下去，嗯？”之后，屋主人还奖励性质地给它嘴里塞了一根草莓棒棒糖。

现在是草莓牛奶棒棒糖了。

“听好了，你是我的。别想着有的没的。” 想问题的责任在他身上，它只要乖乖挨操不就行了。

去死吧。

它嘴巴里含着糖，花穴里含着奶油，苦中有甜，苦乐参半。其中的腥甜只轮到它自己在箱子里，慢慢参透。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞产物，未成年人请勿模仿。
> 
> 在夜深人静之际：别人家的孩子都在想重力，写剧本，上网课......
> 
> 算了，开车车，吃果果。


	3. 第三者

**指节浅尝**

**第三者**

谁在监视，谁在视奸？

箱子在床底下，所以夫妻俩每月例行房事的时候它被邀请着旁听。或者说，屋主人干她，它坐在一边儿干听着。

它还不清楚它闺蜜有什么远大宏图，从小到大成天在它耳边碎碎念要草莓自由，口红自由，网购整容奢牌spa出国旅游自由。并且义正言辞地宣誓，她要靠别人享受这些积极自由。

对王家来说，她是本家儿媳妇替补，对她来说，千万级别以上，谁家大概都一样。它从来不试图去改变小资外加封建传统哲学思想：不能为了钱活着；不能没钱活着。

他们好像只是为了维持表面关系走个过场，比屋主人操它时还机械僵化。

它在盒子里数着秒数，仿佛在想着什么别的事。

这个3P明显搞得不怎么样，它居然中途就这样睡着了。

敷衍了事，屋主人在太太胡乱睡下之后居然下床将它拎了出来(*被吵醒的困惑状*“?”)，随便给它系了个围裙，在开放式厨房的案板上给办了。

半点儿噪音污染也没有，这是可以理解的。

他吻着它的脖子，又从脖子往下种下了一排整齐的吻痕，它什么也感觉不到。只好抬眼数着天花板的瓷砖逍遥度日。

_In Italia seicento e quaranta;in Alemagna duecento e trentuna; cento in Francia, in Turchia novantuna;_ _ma in Ispagna son già mille e tre…_ [1]

好像还不尽兴，屋主人一边从后半点儿也不松懈地工作着，一边伸手从酒柜上层取了瓶积灰已久的酒。他一心二用得很得当，右手熟练地拨开外阴唇，揉弄着它的阴蒂（好像它能感觉得到这个手势似的），左手从下层的抽屉中抽出开瓶器起开了木塞。将一品佳酿醒也不醒上二十分钟，就撤身连瓶带酒插入了它下体深处。

“乖，帮我温酒。”

暴露的暴发户。夏顿埃开瓶即食，不需要温酒。

屋主人玩儿得起兴，他端详着午夜案几上的一只梨子。那的确是一支曲线优美的梨。他抽出德国进口的刀具，下刀精确地剖开，用拇指和食指轻轻捻起，一小片轻薄的梨肉，递到了它唇边。[2]

他观察了一下，发现没得到什么反应，便回去拨弄起它闲着的那个肉穴，不许偷懒。屋主人兴致勃勃地抖起了书包，“我们出生于特定的时间与空间，时间与空间又将我们聚合分离，”

含着一片一片喂进来的梨肉，也不咽下去。它继续望天，打算趁这个当儿将天花板重新数一遍，好确认那0.25片是不是误差了。

“假以时日，并如同陈年佳酿，承载着时间之战带来的特质……” 眼看着灌得差不多了，男主人将半空半满的酒瓶拆下来，顺手推指将木塞深埋进去堵住了溢满的洞口。

啊，是数错了，是203.5。

_V'han fra queste contadine,_ _cameriere, cittadine, v'han contesse, baronesse, marchesane, principesse. E v'han donne d'ogni grado, d'ogni forma, d'ogni età…_

看到它不专心，屋主人孩子气地将剩下的半瓶尽数倒在了它脸上，还不是特别解气，便一边推拉木塞奋力插穴一边伸手掐按在它脸上，胡乱抹了张可悲的花脸。

嗯，好喝。好久没喝了。

“你倒是听着啊，我说怡之，酒好喝吗？这是你王叔叔专门为咱们的敬酒宴采办的。” 

谁是怡之？怎么一脱腹稿就这么健忘。它给他翻了一个白眼，不过因为有人在背后努力工作没有被看见。

“你一定要逼我成这样吗？现在高兴了，对吧。” 差不多也温好了，他将瓶塞㩐出来扔在一边，俯身张嘴接住了不断涌出的Domaine Leflaive Montrachet Grand Cru, Cote de Beaune 1994, 最后还将舌头尽量往里伸，好像不榨干最后一滴誓不罢休似的。

又开了四瓶还是五瓶更烈的如数灌下去，他好像在后面哭了，任它失去支撑，掉落横倒在地砖上，醉的不省人事睡着了。

它以前跟风养过一段时间一种叫做たまごっち(鸡蛋手表)的电子宠物，会在百无聊赖之际故意把可爱的小家伙养死了，或者恶意地照顾得半死不活。

_Non si picca – se sia ricca,_ _se sia brutta, se sia bella; sua passion predominante. È la giovin principiante._

像只大虾米移了歪斜侧躺在地上，它无望地诅咒他得口腔癌。不过它觉得自己可能先得阴道鳞状细胞癌。

第二天一早人家就神清气爽地去上班了，还是女主人将它扔回了箱子里，它这一天大概就要这么脏着了。忍一忍就好。

酒精不是消毒么。

[1] Mozart, _Don Giovanni_ , Act 1, “Madamina, il catalogo e questo”.

[2] 这个桥段出自洛夫的“午夜削梨”。


	4. 滥用职权

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高能预警：本章包含伪恋尸、冰恋、水游戏等诡异癖好，请酌情观赏。

**深入浅尝**

**滥用职权**

金属质感的停尸房，它被扒光了放在解剖台上躺尸。

它一点也不喜欢。不过它早就习惯不喜欢了。

王医生当然要先表演验尸了，不枉他精心筹备了这么久。

他打开冰柜，用中性笔采出了块首尾尖利的冰块。这些东西他们这儿很多。

不过先等一下，他哼着舒伯特的小曲，走到被磨砂玻璃门隔开的办公室里，打开抽屉取出了准备已久的针剂。拿到它眼前，笑眯眯地给它脊椎注射进去。

听着发音纯正，不怀好意的靡靡之音，嗯，是天鹅之歌，它赌两根黄瓜是肌肉松弛剂。

办公室主人两眼发光地等着麻醉药开始发光发热，手里也不停，掀起塑料布，专业地持着临时冰刀在它胸前画了个Y字形。

“心肺，在这儿。腹腔，在这儿。”他一个一个比划着宣讲，耐心介绍，“肾脏，在这儿。肛肠，在这儿。”

“噢，我很遗憾，忘了你感觉不到。” 医生拍了拍头，佯装抱歉地说。

他是在讽刺它没心没肺么？凭他？它任由他变着花样儿剥削它的剩余价值。

操和被操的关系，什么玩意儿。

“子宫，在这儿。” 他伸手向下探去，开了三指，差不多好了。“怎么？想请我进来看看？” 他迫不及待地插了四指进去摸索，顺便把拇指点按在尿道口上，跃跃欲试地戳了进去，缓缓打着圈儿。

他怎么以往把这个小洞零落了？实验性地转着手腕，像是在玩一只苗条的保龄球。

现在是沙漏了。屋主人腾出空的一只手打了一巴掌给这个无名女尸巴西提臀的白屁股。他不满意的都得改，这几年一件一件，尽量都给填充添补了。别提现在了，就连以前也怎么吃都不胖，只好人工给它的关键部位弄得肥润丰盈一点。

它只能沉默以对。好吧，至少他有礼节性地没忘了带上手套。

“这叫做，玉树游赏，堂前燕，后庭花。” 呵呵。三长两短，两只贱穴还换着赏玩。他操的很是开心，可惜节奏乱了2/3拍。

兴致浓时意更高，这个伪文人骚客辛勤耕耘着，额前的汗珠滴到它脸上。

“晓看汝湿处，行乐须及春。” 他把自己感动得忘我地掐着它的脖子，激动不已地驰骋着。昂扬的银枪在现代科技的不道德滥用下轻松操到了宫口，并且得寸进尺地往同一地点往死里操。

好的，它就是一口穴，一块大张的子宫口。

它私以为，大概是因为缺乏文采，他只好盗用着前人的语录过过嘴瘾。

“人道是，举杯邀取悦，煮酒泼茶香。” 办公室主人将手里握住的收紧，腰下面动作地更快了，静若处子动若打桩。贴个马赛克，人家还以为他在跟谁意淫快意江湖呢。

它听了几句用词新颖的冷嘲热讽才发现，它失禁了。

这样啊。需要这么激动么。女尸死了括约肌一松，就该失禁的。

难怪他在此之前给它喂了那么多的水，一举一动都不安好心。

办公室主人拿出一次性的无纺布抹布，不紧不慢地讲它周围的一片狼藉吸收干净，走到它头脸前看了它一眼，然后笑了。

那个混蛋将软布蒙在了它脸上。

之后是一层，再一层。直到大概覆了六七层，它面孔上变得焖湿沉重。

这么仿古。它意识模糊地想。

怕是掂量好了再这么玩儿下去就真等着奸尸了，掐着百达翡丽一分半钟到了，他还是给它掀了开。

它先将一氧化碳吐出来，干咳着连连喘气，然后斜眼看了他一眼，笑了。

这么一玩儿下来，它后面更松了。不待开拓就被顺势翻身而上，两只麻杆腿被八字拉开，像面包袋子上的细钢丝绳撇开了不管，硬了许久的阴茎搥进来，继续愉悦畅快地进进出出。

在这个拼爹的年代，王医生使着吃奶的力劲儿，操他娘的。

解刨台早就事先被固定住了轮子，却依然在昏暗的白炽灯下吱呀作响。像是什么劣质鬼片，或者当下资本为了圈钱，流行了好一阵子的，鬼片和黄片的怪诞混合体。

这铁架质量还挺好。它闭上眼睛不去理他，想想英格兰。


	5. 裸体夜读

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你要是死了也没什么，” 它记得他轻描淡写地威胁过，“我就把你的皮剥了，塞上无机填充物，做个人皮娃娃玩玩儿。”
> 
> 呵呵，这算是感情戏么。

**一次性行为**

**裸体夜读**

“你要是死了也没什么，” 它记得他轻描淡写地威胁过，“我就把你的皮剥了，塞上无机填充物，做个人皮娃娃玩玩儿。”

要是其他什么人在任何时段对它说这个，它都会嗤之以鼻地怼回去，甚至打个电话把这个妄想症患者送出去治上一治。

不过鉴于屋主人在顶楼有一间填满他亲自剥制的动物标本展房，威胁成立。

真是什么样的变态，什么样的病态兴趣爱好。

那真是许久以前的事了。那时它还想死。真是天真，却不知它已经死了很久了。

不过也好，它转念一想，只要它在，屋主人就不会和他那个勉强容忍他胡闹的太太离婚，得以一身轻松，去凌辱祸害别人去。完全的人。

任他成天夜半三分抱着个充气娃娃自慰，这何尝不算是一种间接性报复，呃，间接性|报复。

不过不知道屋主人是不是最近脑子被雷劈了，他居然偶尔会在主人房里放一放它曾经很爱听的古典音乐（王太太：“什么垃圾东西？快把它关了。”），心情好时，甚至在强奸完了它之后会给它读个睡前故事。

当然都是些淫词艳曲的十八禁玩意儿。

“最后我意识到，真正的暴力，那种不可原谅的暴力，是我们对自己做下的暴力，当我们恐惧成为真正的自己。”[1] 屋主人一边种豆子一边用大提琴般的男中音念道，“所以我是有罪的（一个恶心的吻）。假如我不是因为背叛一个罪犯而有罪，那么(又一个吻)，我就是因为爱着罪犯而有罪。”[2]有些人过目不忘出口成章（学不致用口吐大粪），天生就该读书，结果去做了上流人士该做的事。

那就是，找个闲职，吃着父母的钱，什么正经的也不做。

什么上流社会，下流的虚伪败类。它在心中笑骂道，假装忽视了屋主人将主体动词从过去时到现在时的转化。它忽然觉得自己是个不知感恩的坏孩子。

“......不知感恩的坏孩子。” 看出他的玩具又在腹黑地暗骂他什么，屋主人停下了朗诵，伸手捏了捏它的脸蛋，“还想不想听了？”

它眨了一下眼。

“得了便宜还卖乖。” 保持运动，他继续用骗经费的精力背书，“想象一下，一个人正在有意地奔向毁灭，而你得以拯救他——你会选择继续拯救他么？”

“想象一下，一场手术，病患是个瘾君子，选取的药物与麻醉剂并不相容，但患者出于歉疚不愿告知麻醉师——你会去和麻醉师沟通吗？”

虽然屋主人既不是基佬也不是左撇子（“——想象一下他就是”），不过它很满足。

它以为它再也接触不到书了。它将脑袋藏在打开的书页间，任屋主人在身上涌动，呼吸着熟悉的香气。这样接触也不是不行。

他甚至允许它把书带回了箱子里，虽然早就不能翻看，久久陪在身边也好。

他们怎么说的？这就像好一阵之后重新骑自行车。

一夜无眠。

一夜无梦。

[1] Nomi Marks, “ Death Doesn’t Let You Say Goodbye”, _Sense 8,_ S1E09.

[2] 本句和接下来王医生的引用，出自狐狸对 _Der Vorleser_ 桥段不正经的翻译。


	6. 书房

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假如有人拿着税前160美元的圆规在你眼前晃荡，不要和他做爱，赶紧跑得越远越好。

**三长两短**

**书房**

书房采光很好，有一面墙是落地窗，有一面墙是著作摆到了天花板的嵌入式书柜。

它曾经也幻想过什么时候能拥有满墙嵌入的书，结果却只拥有了“嵌入满腔”这一部分。

他在书桌前看闲书，它跪在书桌下咁着他。

这古板经典的老板与秘书桥段也没有什么进展，屋主人半硬着也不动作，只顾重新翻看Naissance de la clinique: une archéologie du regard médical，他挑选着感兴趣的章节看，偶尔还念出一段给它听。

  
“L'endroit où les formes de la connaissance est le jardin pathologique où Dieu avait distribué des espèces, mais une conscience généralisée médicale, diffusée dans l'espace et le temps, ouvert et mobile, lié à chaque existence individuelle, mais aussi la vie collective la nation, toujours vigilant sur le domaine infini où le mal, avec différents aspects, trahit sa grande forme massive.”  
  


屋主人这个将“道德”两字倒着写完，再用红叉叉打在名字上的家伙居然在读福柯。不知是侮辱了它的智商，还是顺便也侮辱了福柯。

“Connaissez-vous le regard médical?” 他用一种甜腻的语气说，在法语的加持下更加黏腻了。

呵呵，真是好笑。症状医学对患者体外的“凝视”转向了临床医学切入到病人体内的“洞视”，从而将身体和身份分离开来。它大概知道他的切入角度了，揭人伤疤，低级趣味。

“洞视，大致的意思就是用宝宝的洞来视。”

这种不耻调笑它不予受理。

“不感兴趣？” 也不知他是怎么察觉到它在桌下的反应的，“那就只好继续挖掘宝宝的洞了。” 屋主人为自己说的双关语洋洋自得，伸手到桌下拍了拍它的眼睑。

估计屋主人本来是想拿指腹去摸它的眼角膜的，只是被它抢先闭上了。

他似乎由衷喜欢去触碰它身上所有柔软湿润的地方，假如它是个生态学家，它会发表篇论文论述这种非常规性行为是不是野生动物用气味占领和划分地盘。

过了一会儿，它感觉到嘴里被射入一股热流。

上边的那位翻了一页，一点儿反应也没有。

它默默地将满口含在的泔水咽了下去，这件事好像没有发生一样。

屋主人将它提拉到桌面上，摆好成一个双腿打开的，羞耻的姿势。

他温柔地将它的头发捋到了一边，从笔筒里拿出了钢尺，想了一下觉得是有点老套了，于是又换成了圆规。

精工69-8建筑师规格金属圆规总长8英尺，结合了刚性，轻量级，易于操作。两腿是锻钢材质，形状优美，长度可调节，且表面高度抛光，保持了实用和美观两全。

假如有人拿着税前160美元的圆规在你眼前晃荡，不要和他做爱，赶紧跑得越远越好。

可是它此刻所能想到的，就是用它依次刺穿屋主人的两只眼睛，最好能深入大脑。

“正面还是反面？” 屋主人转动着那个替身刑具问。

反正正反都是你打扫战场。它恨恨地想。

“看起来你今天这么精力充沛，不如我们玩儿一点新鲜的。” 屋主人将圆规掰开，慢条斯理地用沾了消毒液的眼镜布擦拭着那个不祥的金属尖角。

针尖顺着它的咽喉缓缓而下，在它脖颈上留下一道浅浅的红痕。又以乳尖为圆心，在它胸前危险地转了一圈。

它松了口气。

“你以为这就结束了么？” 屋主人笑道，毫无预兆地将圆规扎入了它的尿道。

它吐了口气，挑衅地眨了眨眼，反正也感觉不到。

这种残暴的操作让它肉穴前的小芽晕起一片晕红。屋主人正了正银边眼镜，将圆规尾部顶在它尿道口轻轻摩擦。

考虑着撕裂之后的护理活动，说不定改明儿他可以代它的护工，给它做一做“复健按摩”。他迅速脑补了一篇画面清晰自然，情节充满逻辑性的新剧目。

屋主人握住圆规柄，抿嘴笑着，它尿道里的固定针开始转动起来。

像日晷一样，过一会就好了。是吧？

“对自己没有痛感很自信是吧？” 屋主人突然将圆规柄直捣到底。

对于施加伤害，他从来不需要理由。

圆规下面湿透了，尿液混合着血。它还是被文具一刻不停地抽插着。

“你把我的桌子弄脏了。” 屋主人皱着眉头说，抽出圆规反手把它打落到地上。对于他接下来想进行的节目，大理石地板比较好收拾。

它掉在地上滚了一圈半，不小心看到了地板上映射出它面无表情的脸。然后它闭上了眼睛。

“我们来玩一个新游戏吧，” 屋主人拉开“游戏抽屉”取出了一个不透明密封袋，将折叠整齐的衣物抽拿出来。手里熟练地摆弄着，给它套上了W家5号黑色丝袜，红底高跟鞋和一件什么也没遮住的手工蕾丝透视短裙。

哈。曾经它多么想要一双红底高跟鞋啊，在收到杜克的录取通知书后，它曾以为近五年，十年它是支付不起的。没想到最后还是穿上了。

So Kate具有致命的流线型，12厘米的痛苦高度，和同样制造痛苦的价格。在柠檬树下柠檬果的时候，一帮塑料姐妹花都戏称她为sex shoes （干那个的时候才穿的鞋）。如今真是打脸。

“我喜欢叫它解构游戏。” 他从口袋里抽出了一把11号手术刀。

它深切怀疑解构游戏有很快变成解剖游戏的趋势。

柳叶刀穿过丝袜，扎到了它合不上的大腿根部。屋主人开门见山地宣告他没有在开玩笑。

它睁开眼，侧眼看着窗外。花园式独栋视野很好，地产商直接预留的房号，可以看到人工湖的正中和长久盛开的八角喷泉。

第二刀刺入了它肩上。

“你需要，看 着 **我** 。” 屋主人抓住它的脖子，将它下巴扭转过来。它忽然发现屋主人眼睛外圈不是棕色或者灰色，而是一种诡异的深蓝色。难道王大太太绿了她丈夫不成？

好吧。 **看** 着你。它在心中 **翻** 了个白眼。它希望屋主人能手 _抖_ 一下，切开它的大动脉任它在地上将血流尽完事。可惜想得美。

终于得到了应得的关注，屋主人将手术刀转到了它双乳之间，隔着蕾丝连衣裙打着圈。好在在斟酌从哪儿开始下手。

他沿着它左乳下丰胸手术的伤疤横切过去，并没有见血，而是在高定裙装上开了一个口子，伸手把丰盈的奶子拨拉出来，探上去咬住粉色的乳头，充分满足起口舌饥渴症来。

这时腿上的血刚好沁出了半透明的丝袜，将83%尼龙布晕染成了某种有机的黏膜。

屋主人手不停歇，另外一只硅胶玩具得到了同样的照顾，嗯，和一个桃心形的伤口。血从哪儿一滴一滴渗出来，像是奶水，被逐一舔舐干净。

并不很疼，但是很恶心。仔细别将填充物切坏了。

又在它全身上下的敏感带开了几个无伤痛痒的伤口，手术刀终于跃跃欲试地移到了它正在流血的下体处。

“准备好了么？深呼吸。” 医生的手很稳，柳叶刀利落地划过它腿间的小缝。并没有见血，只是整齐划开了丝袜的缝线。

那是，他需要保护私人财产不受到不可修复的创伤。

“你的阴部看起来不错。” 他鼓励道，席地而坐拉开了它的腿，为了观赏得更仔细一些。“阴唇对称，松紧有度，非常漂亮。”

它给了他一个疲惫的眼神。

一声轻笑，屋主人将手术刀转了一圈，捏着刀柄戳了戳它的穴口。

**花絮**

被屋主人玩儿尽兴了，它躺靠在书墙上裹着一张毛毯，好奇地看着他低头认真地给它清洗伤口。

事无巨细，能包扎好的地方都处理好了，屋主人顺了顺它凌乱的头发，还是说，“不好意思，下次我会尽量注意一点。”

下次。多一事不如少一事，它用眼神点了点头。

“好乖。” 他在娃娃胸前的桃心上吹了口气，“痛いの痛いの飛んでけ (痛痛飞走了)。”

最后屋主人送了个谷歌眼镜贿赂它，又上了家长控制，每天只许它用半个小时。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：狐狸有个哥们在杜克和首尔大学之间选了首尔，这篇用上半身下半身皆可读的章节送给他。  
> 希望他不会后悔当时的选择。
> 
> 免责声明：Fair Use! 我们全然没有对福柯（以及后现代派的小伙伴等等）不利的意思，事实上，福柯是萌物。#ImTerriblySorry


	7. 最后一个出来的请关灯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “开了春我们去海边结婚吧。钱我挣够了。不用担心，我会一直养着你的——从现在起，你不想要时我不会再要了。”

**一支烟**

**最后一个出来的请关灯**

给你讲个笑话：屋主人离婚了。

再给你讲个笑话：屋主人说他爱上它了。

它在箱子里，神游四方，周游世界打发时间，将屋主人长篇大论的自恋告白屏蔽掉。

“我在咱们初中作文比赛时，就爱上你了……你那么敏锐活泼，聪明得甚至有些吓人。没有谁敢追你......” 

东西撒了一地，连古董镜子前填充的宠物猫“爱德华巴士”标本都滚到地上，玻璃眼珠也不知落在哪里。

“要我说，这都是你的错。要不是你轻率了，我们会成了现在的样子？”

对。这都是它的错。它用眼珠点了点头，干脆地承认。它无意和精神变态争辩这些无关紧要的，那纯属浪费时间。它想到哪儿了......维也纳还是巴黎？苏黎世也不错。

至少他们相关法律很松散。

“想不开也不要从六楼阳台跳下去，下面还是草坪，我不信你之前没看过洛杉矶县的(1995)论文，你怎么不找你大伯借把手枪去？是不是这些年读书读傻了？”屋主人挠着头发碎碎念，原来他还有隐藏话痨属性，大概是平常教科书式得斯文儒雅给憋着了，“你现在让我怎么办？”

对付冲动的反社会变态最有效率的方法是，快速结束话题。

它眨了眨眼，试图用眼睛说话。这是说，用微微散开的瞳孔放射出过尽千帆后对生活的绝望。

已阅。屋主人假装不懂。“开了春我们去海边结婚吧。钱我挣够了。不用担心，我会一直养着你的——从现在起，你不想要时我不会再要了。” 话还没说完他就垂下脑袋强行吻住了它，把长舌头探入它口腔里分片儿系统性地舔。

那好吧。它眨了眨眼，在发出了一些莫名其妙的杂音将恶鬼驱散之后，终于慢慢试着开了口，“王义博，请你放过我们好了。”

它三年后的第一个词，居然叫了他的名字。

果然这种东西就只能爱他自己，屋主人热情洋溢地，在一堆杂物和衣物之间，把它从箱子里横腰揪出来，掼到了地上，连一地碎瓷片碎玻璃都不管就又将它办了。

呵。

“你笑什么？” 跨上了舒坦熟悉的马鞍，骑在一个残疾人身上，屋主人在抽插之余问。根据他调动情商识别出来，这大概是一个动情的，温馨的笑。

“没什么。” 它继续承受着，瓷片玻璃片一概接受，它还怕一堆零散的碎片不成，“您请继续。”

它知道他这样做，是为了稍后充分享受用镊子将渣滓一片一片，从它背上挑出来的过程。

屋主人暂时从它身体内抽离出来，徒手拾起了一簇尖锐的碎玻璃片，掰开它的双腿，在它大腿内侧的软肉上用隶书小篆刻下了他的名字。

他本该早这么干的。谁不知道，“字画”从书写下来就开始逐渐消失，都是临时性的东西。

最后一笔完成后，屋主人手上已经鲜血淋漓。终于放下碎片，他将三只手指插入了它口中戏仿画圈式地搅动，以做清理。

它尝到了铁锈味儿，和别的什么。

熟悉的，疯狂的味道。

与此同时，他食髓知味地欺身上前，操了回去。为了暗示它夹紧点儿，屋主人空出来的那只手按住了它大腿根部，姓名被指痕覆盖，精巧细腻的破口不断渗出血来。

假如它能有三秒钟的身体机能，它会拾起被放置在手边的碎瓷片，吞入口中。很快它又不想了。

屋主人也逐渐恢复了理智，将手指取出来，拢住了它的脸颊。他身下也温柔地放缓动作，不紧不慢地在他玩具的宫口处研磨。

它感觉到眼角流下了生理性泪水，真是难看。

更加难看地，屋主人俯下身，舌尖轻轻从下往上勾勒着泪痕，吻掉了那行眼泪。

“乖，我们不哭。” 他学着女性向言情小说男主角的做派悉心安慰，侵身刺透了宫口，将一腔似水柔情内射进了它的子宫。

它为什么要为他而哭呢？

屋主人用全身重量覆在它身上不退出来，抑制住了将周围碎瓷片收集起来，给那不住动人地抽搐张合的甬道封口的冲动。并且暗自为自己卓越的自制力沾沾自喜。

水还是忍不住从它身体深处流了出来。

它要破掉了；假如它没有早就破掉的话。

屋主人好心地没做评论，头枕在它耳边无声微笑。

他想吻它，它偏了偏头错开了。

——————————————接下来是，您不想要的结局————————————————

开春他确实带它去海边了，借着废柴公子哥发小的私人飞机，打包了违禁药品戊巴比妥，双人份的。

不过它知道，他大概会骗它先喝下来，甚至药早就准备的是一真一假的。然后自己落得一身轻松（婚前财产协议，它要求的），完成了他对爱情的浪漫想象，爱干什么干什么，爱干谁干谁去了。就是这样。  
  


它穿着他挑选的藕粉露背抹胸低腰开衩迷你木耳边蛋糕裙（和配套的开档蕾丝内裤），沐浴在阳光里很是清凉。它半个身子被埋在了沙子里，私处被三指穿插着揉穴，脑袋枕在贱人腿上，抬眼看海。  
  


这样足够了。

一切都好了。

——————————————无责任花絮————————————————

远看郎才女貌，近看华服生蚤。一对青年俊杰在海边偷闲，多么完美的一幕。

它张开嘴邀请它的废柴安乐死水，它的主人低头深情凝视，往它喉咙正中嗬了口吐沫。眼中尽是挑衅的笑。

去死吧。它暂时不想死了。

“请你不要这样，” 将那口痰咽下去示弱，过了一会儿，它试着和恐怖分子谈判，“我不喜欢。”

“但我喜欢。” 男主人摆出一个和煦欠揍的微笑。估计他为了这个场合练了很久。

“随您吧。” 它继续看天，看海。被插着穴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有人的地方，就有江湖，我要大海。有你的地方，阳光灿烂。
> 
> 叫好叫座不如叫床，希望娱乐了你我他，谢谢大家。
> 
> 空虚公子退场。*撒花*


End file.
